


【Manobero】Yes or YES

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 没有感情的火车便当和鸡鸡的换粮，别问我P某去哪了，我感觉写出来也没几个人想见到他）





	【Manobero】Yes or YES

金海成很无聊。  
这是一种情绪激昂又过劳后的空虚。他电脑也不想开，枕边的手机播放着Twice的MV，甜蜜清爽得像水果糖一样的女声给他注入了一丢丢能量，他艰难地爬起来，干脆手机开着外放下楼打算弄点喝的。结果就在厨房遇上了金东奎。衣着齐整，发型得体，帅气潇洒，一看就是要出门的，金东奎。

金东奎打了个招呼，喝水的动作没停下来。金海成傻愣愣地举起抓着手机的手回应式地挥了挥。屏幕上漂亮可爱的小姐姐正好甜甜地唱了一句:

"Yes or yes."

鬼使神差地，向来安静老实的金海成开口问道：“哥，介意带我一起去吗？”  
金东奎有些惊讶，但是也只是一瞬，很快换上标志性的闪亮帅哥笑容：“如果海成想的话。”

Danny看到金东奎后熟稔自然地打了招呼，拍纽约主坦的肩膀的时候才发现这位熟客带了个新人来。这个新人看起来有些紧张，也是，看Libero平时的样子就知道不是爱出入这类场所的人。

先声明一下，这类场所不是什么违法淫乱场地，就是个夜店，严格来说还算清吧那种。不过就算是清吧，作为夜生活丰富晚上不爱睡觉热爱蹦迪的大韩民国的男儿——中的特例，金海成就算在韩国也几乎不出入弘大一类的年轻人圣地，去这种商业街也是为了找吃的。

夜店当然没什么吃食，填饱肚子的手段就是灌酒水。酒量不佳的人三杯下肚就会放浪形骸，金海成面前只有柠檬岁。Danny老师慈祥地抚摸小水獭的脑袋瓜，看他的眼神仿佛他还没踏出高中校园，嘱咐道：“小朋友不要乱喝大人的东西哦。”

但是上面的嘴管住了，下面的没管住。

金海成还是喝了点酒，没到醉的地步，身体暖呼呼脑子轻飘飘，又因为身上的人的作乱而整个人更发热。金东奎为了安抚紧张的弟弟，拨开金海成的刘海亲吻额头。金海成这才感觉自己真的醉了，为什么金东奎的气息比酒精更醉人呢？

这胡思乱想缓解了金海成的紧张，说不紧张是不可能的。毕竟他们在人家店的厕所隔间里干些有益身心健康的事情。隔壁也是一对野鸳鸯，外国人就大方得多，掺杂着英语的叫唤春意盎然地透过隔板传过来。金海成脸皮薄地咬着自己上衣的下摆，用牙关堵住自己的声音，就泄露出细碎的喘息。他眼睛忍不住下滑到自己的下身，其实他这个角度看不到金东奎如何用漂亮的手指开拓着自己紧窄的后穴，但下身不断传导到脑壳的酥麻感足够让他描绘出自己最隐蔽的地方、他自己都未曾触碰到的地方，正在如何被温柔地开拓亵玩。

润滑剂和粘膜还有手指的摩擦传来微妙的水声，被呼吸和隔壁的喘息声音盖过，但也许是心理作用，这在金海成的鼓膜上依然跳舞响彻云霄。终于金东奎把手指从金海成身体里抽出来，转而抚上金海成的脸颊，还沾着不知道是润滑剂还是小水獭身体分泌的液体的手指描了下金海成的下唇后就探进了嘴。

“哥要进去了哦？海成的回答是什么？”

好像是想到出门时小朋友手机播放的那首歌。  
“二选一吧，YES OR YES？”

金海成顿时熟成炭烤水獭，吱吱呜呜地点头也不是摇头也不是。金东奎用这张帅脸这个嗓音这么说话太过犯规了，虽然死忠ONCE金海成先生知道刚才那一句一个音都没在调上。但是哪有咋样，他是金东奎。这就够让金海成小鹿乱撞头脑发昏。

金东奎轻笑一声，他没再逼问害羞的男孩，抵住湿润的密道就缓缓埋了进去。随着硬物的深入金海成呜咽得更厉害了，金东奎刚才手指探进去掰开唇齿，顺便解救了金海成的嘴里的衣服。随着金东奎的挺动金海成只能靠意志力克制自己的呻吟，声音被他费力的精神卡断，愣是只剩下一点气音和可怜兮兮的尾音。金海成感觉自己要被捅穿了，脑子更加迷糊，金东奎给他的温柔和情欲都让他渐渐迷失掉甚至。

两个人的吐息浇在身上让身体出了一层薄汗。现在金海成更像水獭了，刚刚出水的那种。湿漉漉的小水獭手脚并用地盘在人类饲养员身上，只有屁股和后腰当支点被撞击着在马桶盖上摩擦。金东奎眯起眼睛笑，他享受这种被依赖信任的感觉，可能也因为对象是金海成这种愉悦被更放大了些。

金东奎揉捏这金海成柔软的臀肉，没怎么运动的男孩子屁股软绵绵，和他性格一样。温柔的背面是恶劣，内里渐渐翻出来的海豚先生就抓着水獭的小屁股把人托了起来。金东奎感谢自己平日坚持举铁的习惯，在打炮的时候创造了更多的可能性。重心的改变把金海成吓了一跳，本来只是搭着人的四肢一下收紧——当然后面那张嘴也咬紧了。重力作用让金东奎那兄弟彻底被金海成吞了下去，根部的耻毛直接摩擦到柔嫩的肛口，金海成牙关失守地叫出了声。差点被夹出来的金东奎只给了受难者几秒的适应期，就这么抱着人抵上冰凉的瓷砖墙更用力地操干。

怕掉下去的金海成甚至不敢空出手来捂嘴，他已经听不见除了自己的叫声以外的声音，隔壁的人是不是还在办事他已经忘到九霄云外了。胸腔里传来砰砰加速的心跳声，下身传来的快感都带着噼里啪啦的火花声，自己事后大概根本认不出也不敢认的呻吟和不成句的求饶，金东奎在他耳边的喘息和呢喃，一切都生机勃勃一切都色气熏天，过分超过了，超过了他可怜的小脑袋和身体可以承载负荷的限度。终于他像绷到极致的弦一样，断裂般后仰着达到了高潮。

金东奎看着眼前暴露的脖颈没多想就啃咬了上去，他在比刚才更凶猛的绞紧里没有再为难可怜的队友和自己，也一起释放了。而后把精疲力尽的金海成放回坐便器上，亲了下汗津津的脸颊。

“海成的回答很好。”

过了几天，安阳某黑乎乎的房间里，金海成用只剩下3%电量的手机勤勤恳恳地回复AMA。  
“谁是你最亲密的队友？”

思考了几秒，昏昏沉沉地大脑忽然被几天前的天雷地火划开，金海成独自一人面红耳赤地打下答案。既然都做了那种事了，那的确算最亲密的了吧。

MANO。


End file.
